wykopediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wykot
thumb|250px|Wykot!|right Wykot - taki tytuł pojawił się w logo Wykop.pl 7 września 2009 r., kiedy kot zrobił "sru!". Animacja w logo Wykopu była elementem akcji reklamowej znanego operatora komórkowego. Rychło dołączył do niej flashowy baner umieszczony nad komentarzami, w którym to banerze nieoczekiwanie zaczęły pojawiać się komentarze Wykopowiczów oraz teksty nawiązujące do Wykopowych memów. Użytkownicy serwisu szybko odkryli także i inna ciekawą właściwość reklamy, mianowicie to, że się rusza. Reklama powróciła w nowej wersji 15 lutego 2010 r. jednak pozbawiona już jakiejkolwiek interaktywności. Kruczkowe komentarze Plik:Asdafsadfdsf.PNG * nie narzekaj, dzięki temu wykop działa i swoje mądrości możesz tu wypisywać (bez linka) * ej, ja też chcę swój tekst w tym banerku (linkował do: ) * a ja nie kliknąłem :P (bez linka) * Taka wajcha powinna być przy komentarzach, żeby można było tak przetelepać spamerów i innych autorów durnych komentarzy :P (linkował do ) * Zdjęcie drutów, na których siedzi gromada ptaków. Co z tym można zrobić? (linkował do znaleziska "Muzyka z ptaków") * Hello Kitty (linkował do żartu o Fanzonunie) * Skomplikowany system luster (bez linka) * [plus 18] (rickrollował) * Play him off wykop cat (linkował do żartu o fanzonunie) * Through (linkował do reklamy Heyah na YouTube) * Nie mogę ci pomóc, jestem... (linkował do Najgłupszego Komiksu) * U nas w Jukej... (linkował do znaleziska Wielka Brytania: Muzycy przeciwko odłączaniu internautów) * Bardzo dobre pytanie: "Ciekawe czy będą EuroGabki :)" (bez linka) * Can I haz a crowbar? (linkował do znaleziska Dzień bez kota w internecie) * Koffamy literuffki (linkował do ) * Thank you, Cpt Obvious! (linkował do ) * tits or GTFO (linkował do ) * Może arbuza? (linkował do ) * Bo wszystkie Ryśki... (linkował do ) * Majpod? Grajpod? (linkował do znaleziska z komiksem Andrzeja Mleczki) * Było (linkował do ) * Prawidłowe użycie apostrofów ;) (linkował do znaleziska Tajemnica latającego spodka w logo Google rozwiązana) * To była ironia (bez linka) * 1... 2... 3.... (linkował do komiksu o masterkruczkach) * ''-1000'' (linkował do ) * Hey Jude (linkował do ) * Potrojna sciana ogniowa (bez linka) * Maly bialy moze duzo (linkował do ) * Wykop k... (linkował do komiksu) * Emacsem przez sendmail (linkował do zmodyfikowanego ekranu błędu) * Yo dawg i heard you like memes (linkował do ) * Lubie szynke! (linkował do ) * plus 1000 (linkował do ) * Nie dla...? (Link do znaleziska o krytyce IE6) * @auris1948: na praslowianskiej gruszy? (Filmik o dniu bez kota) * Jestem hardcrowem (linkował do ) * Szukam jakiegoś słowa (linkował do ) * WAIT... (link do komiksu) * Too old... Too animal... (linkował do fotomontażu kruka z pedobearem) * Select Country (link do ) * Bilet-man vs Casovnik (link do ) * HEJA BANANA (bez linka) * Corvus Srorvus (linkował do ) * ''Całe życie człowiek myślał, że'' (linkował do ) * [[Pergola|''It came from Pergola!]] (linkował do ) * ''Q: Co łączy orła i kaczkę? A: Kruczki! (bez linka) * Niech mnie kotki trzepną! Tego właśnie szukałem! (linkował do ) * Kto zakopał ten francuz! (linkował do ) * ''`O, ten komentarz ma plusa, dam mu jeszcze jednego!`'' (linkował do ) * ''Płomienne zorze, budzą mnie ze snu'' (linkował do ) * Jestem z reklamy i spala mnie kot (linkował do ) * To są ekologiczne, wegetariańskie gęsi z torfu (linkował do ) * Ptasi móżdżek (linkował ) * Troche lansu na Wykopie (linkował do znaleziska) Galeria Plik:Heyah-bylo-komiks.png|Było! Plik:Było222.png|Było!2 Plik:Bijcie kruczki.png|Bijcie masterkruczki! Plik:Wykopkra.png|WYKOP K... Plik:51525.jpg|Gaijin 4Koma Plik:Komiksdmuch.png|Czarny humor Plik:Hardkruk2.png|Hardkruk Plik:Wykot.jpg|Wykot Plik:Komikswajgr.png|Wajcha grozy Plik:Komiksoburz.png|To oburzające! Plik:Komiksmet.png|Metal Zobacz też * Afera AdBlock * Szerlok Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Reklamy